Over The Summer
by Chimicherrychanga
Summary: Star left earth to train to become the next queen of Mewni over the summer. But how has Marco changed over the past three months? Pure starco. Fluffy lemon! WARNING! If you are triggered by sexual situations and intercourse DO NOT read past the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Star Butterfly stared in awe at the sight of her best friend. No, this could not be! Once again, she raked her eyes over Marco. Nope, without a doubt it was 100% true.

Marco Diaz had gotten insanely hot over the summer.

His chest had widened over the past three months, his karate training finally showing through. He had a light stubble on his face that looked like it was growing much better than how she had tried to make it grow. He looked so attractive.

"Star...you okay," Marco asked, an eyebrow raised at the princess.

"No Marco Diaz! I am _not_ okay!" Star burst, running over to Marco and grabbing one of his arms. "Did I miss something?! Did you just suddenly get all tall and muscley and sexy one day!?" Star practically yelled, bringing the fit arm to his face and shaking it. "I want to be hot too!" She huffed as she threw his arm to the side and crossed her arms over her chest as Marco flushed.

Although Star didn't see it, she too had gotten incredibly attractive during the summer.

Her chest had filled out, as well as her hips, giving her a nice hourglass shape. Her hair had been cut short, just above her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. He had no idea how she was able to change so much over such a short time.

"Uh, well Star," Marco said, growing redder as he looked at the pouting girl. Star looked up at Marco, her head tilted slightly to the right as she waited for him to continue. "You uh- you see...you did. Summer-"

"Star!" two voices yelled, cutting off Marco as Star was tackled into a hug by Angie and Rafael. "You're back! You look great!"

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," Star beamed at the two. The three walked away as they talked leaving Marco all alone.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you look really nice too," Marco sighed to himself.

Usually, the return of Star returning from Mewni would result in the Diaz's doing something special, like throwing a party or going out to eat but this time, Angie and Rafael hastily left.

"We would love to stay but...we have things to take care of," Angie informed Star as her and her husband opened the door to leave. Although Star looked at the two curiously, she didn't question the matter.

"Okay well, we will be leaving now," Rafael said before closing the door only for it to be opened again. "Oh and no friends over. And remember: be safe."

Marco looked at his parents confused before he started to catch the true meaning of the words, only for it to be confirmed by the wide grin and wiggling of eyebrows his mom was sending him. "GUYS," Marco shouted, embarrassed as he blushed for what seemed the third time today. Quickly, he threw a pillow at the door, only for it to be closed as soon as it came close enough.

Star giggled and slid up next to Marco before placing her hand on his arm. "So… What do you want to do?" She asked, biting her lip and looking up at him. Her eyes half-lidded in a sultry stare. Her finger making small circles on his arm.

"Uh~" Marco trailed off, his mind distracted by her hand on his arm. Star trailed her hand up to the nape of his neck and began to play with his hair as she moved closer, her chest now pressed against his as a light smile adorned her face. Over the summer, his hormones were driving him crazy. And the fact that a gorgeous girl was flirting with him was about to send him over the edge. Marco's face flushed yet again as he averted his eyes from her and stepped back. "Uh… Do you want some nachos?" He asked as he attempted to ignore the rush of heat throughout his body, especially towards his little friend.

"Hmm, I don't know," Star said in a soft, seductive tone as she stepped closer to Marco. "I think I have something in mind that'll taste way better than nachos."

Marco's eyes widened once more as he tried to back away but ended up backing up into the arm of the couch. Slowly, Star sashayed over to him, her hips swinging sultrily. Finally, Star reached him and Marco forced his eyes from her hips back up to her eyes, now clouded with arousal.

Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, her body completely pushed against his so he could feel her every curve. In a second, her eyes, usually light blue but now dark with arousal, looked to his lips before they flickered back up to his eyes.

"So Marco," Star said, her cool voice sending shivers up his spine. "Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

"Yeah," Marco answered his voice having turned low and husky before his lips captured Star's.

Star was in Heaven. When Marco's lips met hers she felt a wave of electricity pass through her body and all rational thoughts left her mind. His lips were soft and warm against hers, the smell of Marco's signature scent filling her nostrils. She felt her knees go weak as she began to feverishly kiss him back. Marco's hand rose to cup her cheek softly as he slipped his tongue in. She let out a soft sound that he returned with a low groan. He quickly pulled back from her.

"Star, if we don't stop, I won't be able to hold back." He whispered as he roved the kisses down to her neck. Star let out a satisfied moan as she ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. His stubble scratching at her, she stood up taking a handful of his shirt in a tight grasp and pulled him forward to look her in the eyes.

"Good." She whispered in response. Marco's face flushed once more and he quickly picked her up, like the princess she was, and the two of them started making their way up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Star fell onto the bed, bouncing a few times before staring up at her best friend. He quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and began pulling it over his head. Star reached behind her back and grabbed the zipper of her dress, pulling it down as fast as she could without catching her skin in it. Once the dress was finally off she jumped up and tackled Marco onto the bed, nibbling on his neck with her hands splayed on his chest.

"Star...ngh… wow…" He hissed out as she bit down on his neck. His hands roved up to her back and began fumbling with her bra straps. After finally figuring out that you needed to push the straps together he let it fall from her chest. He swiftly grabbed Star by the shoulders and turned her onto her back, her eyes growing wide at the sight of her best friends moving into kiss her.

Moving her hands up to his hair she quickly let her fingers tangle in his dark brown locks as she forced more pressure on her lips. Star hooked her leg up onto his hips pulling him closer. As their tongues performed their intricate dance together Marco's hand moved down to capture her breast, his thumb slowly moving over her nipple. Star quickly sat up her small hands holding his face closer into the kiss.

Pushing him upwards with her chest she moved to straddle him, her arms wrapping around his neck as the two of them rocked together slowly, the duo never breaking the kiss. Star pushed down on his lap, twisting her hips this way and that way, bringing the erection he had to light. Softly her hands traveled down his chest and to the buttons of his pants. She broke the kiss, panting as she rested her forehead on his. "Are you ready Safe Kid?" She giggled as she moved her body down so she was between his legs. Marco nodded softly. "Are you sure Star? I could stop if you want."

Star laughed as she pulled roughly at his pants. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Wild Man." Removing the skinny jeans her eyes widened at the considerably large tent forming in his boxers. Wrapping her fingers around the elastic, she pulled it over the growing erection. Star smiled up at her best friend and new lover. "You're just full of surprises aren't you Marco?" She giggled and wrapped her fingers around the shaft and gave it a few pumps. Marco threw his head back and groaned. Star moved forward and gave his head a kiss.

Opening her lips, she began taking his length into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip before looking up at him, their eyes making contact. Moving her head downwards she took the entire erection in her throat. Marco moaned and moved to put his hand on her shoulder. Star smiled inwardly as she began bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh my god... Star… Don't stop." He groaned as his hips bucked upward. He looked down at her, her hands sitting softly in her lap like a real princess, as she worked slowly on him. Marco smiled down at her through panting breaths and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. Star moved faster, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. Her lips felt swollen but she didn't care. Marco could feel himself building up slowly, knowing that whatever was coming was going to make a huge mess.

Star thrusted her head farther and faster as she could tell Marco was close by the way her name was tumbling from his lips. Marco couldn't take it anymore. Thrusting into her he let all of it out in waves. Star's eyes widened as she took his load in her mouth. Slowly she pulled away and looked up at him, swallowing his seed. She smiled up at him before wiping any residue off her face. "Did you like that?" She asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

Marco looked down at her stunned before reaching down and pulling her up to place a kiss on her lips. "Star you're amazing. But now it's your turn." He whispered as he softly rested her on the pillows of her bed. Hooking his fingers under the fabric of her underwear, he slipped it off. Traveling downward he spread her legs slowly. His eyes looked up at hers.

"May I?" He questioned, looking for consent. Star's face flushed and she quickly nodded in response. Marco smiled up at her, and moved his hand towards her lips. Spreading them softly he moved his face closer to her opening and kissed her center before taking deep licks. Star moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows. "Oh Marco…." She murmured as her hand traveled to his head and caressed it softly. Marco grinned and began moving his fingers within her. Star let out a desperate mewl as her fingers tangled in his hair. Softly sucking on her clitoris, he played with her lips as he took in the taste of her. She was sweet. Marco could feel himself growing hard yet again.

Stars cries of pleasure grew louder and louder as he worked on her. Quickly she sat up, letting out one final cry as she reached her climax. She fell back down on her pillows panting. Marco sat up. "Did you like that?" He asked as he crawled up to kiss her. Star giggled. "Of course you dummy! But now it's time for the main course!" She purred in his ear as she reached over into her side tables drawer.

Pulling out a condom she held it with two fingers before looking up into his eyes, her own once again dark with arousal. Marco cracked a smile as he took the condom from her hands and ripped it open. Rolling it on he turned back to find Star laying on her stomach, her head resting softly on her hand. She softly patted the bed next to her. "You just lie down. I'll take care of the hard part." She said as she sat up on her knees.

Marco smiled and moved to lay on the bed, his head resting against her pillows. Star grinned and stood up, moving to straddle his waist. Her face reddened at the feeling of his penis against the small of her back. She looked down at his making eye contact with him.

"Are you ready for this Marco?" She asked as she moved down to kiss him. Marco's eyes gleamed. "Of course my princess." Star aligned her opening with his erection, the head teasing at her lips making her shudder with anticipation. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, the feeling of being full satisfying her. Marco's sensors were overloading.

Slowly Star moved her hips upward before pushing back down with a strong force. The two lovers moaned in sync. Star moved her face towards his, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. Star spun her hips in a whirl as she thrusted downward causing a pleasurable jolt to run through Marco's body.

Marco couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Star by the shoulders yet again he flipped her onto her back. Positioning himself over his surprised best friend he entered her again. Reaching downward he grabbed the blanket at the foot of her bed and pulled it over the two of them. He smiled at her before pushing his hips into her's, the two letting out moans of pleasure. He moved to nibble at her neck as he continued thrusting. "Ooh Marco! That's cheating!" She whined through the smile on her face. Marco chuckled as he kissed her jawline. "Dr Marco PHD… I know how to make you tick." He whispered in a low husky voice next to her ear.

Star squealed and hooked her leg around his waist pulling him closer and deeper. "Don't stop!" She giggled through panting breaths. Marco obliged and pushed harder into her, his own groans becoming more frequent. Star wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her chest, his head next to her's as her fingers dug into his hair. "A-almost…" She whispered as he pressed his lips to her neck. Marco was close. Thrusting faster, desperate to finish with her she let out a cry of pleasure. Seconds after Marco followed suit with a low groan.

Falling lifelessly next to her he pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her scalp. "So does this think what I think it means?" He asked as he placed his hand under her chin and pushed her face up to look in his eyes. Star smiled. "Of course you dummy! Has it taken you this long to realize that I liked you?" She giggled up at him.

Marco's eyes widened in awe. "Wait how long have you liked me?"

Star rolled her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ever since the end of freshman year. Right after we found out Oskar was a vampire."

He laughed. "Star I've had a crush on you since the blood moon ball. It was really confusing liking both you and Jackie. Eventually I realized that I loved you more."

Star squealed and grabbed his face, pulling it closer for a kiss. "Oh my gosh Marco! I love you too!" She said as she cuddled her head into the crook of his neck. Marco laughed and kissed her on the head. "I love you so much." He whispered as he felt his eyes becoming heavy. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep a voice cut through the silence.

"You wanna do that again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you all for your kind words! As you can probably tell this is one of my first attempts at smut. But do not worry! I will be sharing my first attempt with you all soon! It is 16 pages long and I worked very hard on it! As soon as my editor finishes it will be posted do not worry!

Thanks! Love, Otto


End file.
